King Ketsu
History King Ketsu has all of the memories of Ketsu beside his trip to the hyperbolic time chamber and Kami's lookout. Aleka and Ketsu soon space traveled to Ketsu's home planet, Senshi. When they made it, Senshi had been destroyed. This didn't at all come as a surprise to Ketsu, he took it well. Aleka's abilities were superb, she was able to reconstruct the planet and all of it's resources. All of the Senshi's were not killed, they simply left the planet and hid on another planet. All of the inhabitants returned to Senshi, including the person who killed his parents. Ketsu learned who it was, a man named Johan. Ketsu of course aked Johan of his itentions in which Johan told him of his time as a bounty hunter. Ketsu seeked the person to have him killed, the person was the earlier king, he was foretold that Ketsu would take his place and so he put a hit on Ketsu. Ketsu did not hurt Johan, he let him free. Johan taught Ketsu as a life debt sort of thing. He taught Ketsu how to ascend to the top level of Senshi. Ketsu soon beecame strong enough to become the king of Senshi, so he took it. Ketsu became the king and Aleka the queen. Ketsu lived his days as a king, he protected his world from any attackers. A magician came to Ketsu's planet and the civilians of Senshi treated him unfairly, the magician approached the king and told him of the attitudes, he was dis pleasured by Ketsu's childish attitude, the magician then turned Ketsu into his true form, a fourteen year old boy. The guards attacked the mage, but then the magician casted a portal, sucking Ketsu into it, throwing him into a different universe. Ketsu landed back at Earth. He had lost all of his power, his Super Saiyan ability and his elder body. Ketsu fell to his knees and cried, knowing that there is almost no way he could possibly return home. Ketsu realized the situation wasn't as bad as made out to be, he quickly got up and started to wonder around. Personality King Ketsu is a free spirited young man, always trying to make friends and never enemies. He's not very romantic as his true love is already out there and he knows it. Ketsu is easy on forgiveness and only grabs anger in dire situations. He has sot of a split personality. He can act as if he's an immature little boy, but can act like a fully functional man. Undefined Rebellion Ketsu started out, he had found a small "rebellion" on an array of islands. Ketsu confronted these people and met Anasel, Nel, Hoch and Zathier. Ketsu met them with a very arrogant attitude, basically treating these people like children. Nel and Hoch didn't take kindly to Ketsu's attitude, he attacked by the two and brutally pummeled by Hoch. Ketsu left, cursing the group. After, Ketsu decided to hone his skills. He used mind training, looking into Senshi past. Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Ketsu's Characters Category:Good Alignment